Impressions of you
by Lita-48
Summary: En sus manos tiene marcas que nunca se borraran y heridas permanentes. Son un par de manos que jamás podrán tocar las de ella. No puede confesarle el desastre que ha dejado atrás y pretender que puede tener un futuro en el que Akane permanezca en sus brazos.
Los siguientes personajes pertenecen a Pyscho-pass.

* * *

 ** _"Give me all your love now._**  
 ** _'Cause for all we know,_**  
 ** _we might be dead by tomorrow."_**

 _-Shoko, We might be dead by tomorrow-_

* * *

 ** _..._**

Kogami la observa de reojo, luce agotada y ojerosa, no deja de bostezar, su estómago ruge y ella se sonroja de la vergüenza. Y aun así se niega a irse a casa y dejarlo solo, simplemente porque desea hacerle compañía. Kogami sabe que su alma es solitaria, sin embargo a su lado no se siente solo. Basta con escuchar la risa de Tsunemori para que la noche no sea tan fría. Aquello no tiene sentido.

Durante el tiempo que ha ejercido como Ejecutor Kogami se conformó con ser un simple perro de caza; no por agrado, sino por resignación. El hecho de quejarse todo el tiempo y lloriquear no era algo que él aprobaría, sabía que siendo Inspector o ejecutor seguiría investigando y buscando a Makishima, de eso no había duda alguna. La única meta en su vida era ésa, dejando a un lado sus sueños, ilusiones y una vida cotidiana. Sin embargo todo eso cambió cuando cierta persona le disparó con un dominator en su primera misión. Torpe, bonita, valiente y justa, Akane entró a su vida sin saber cómo lo logró. Simplemente se apareció y lo trató como una persona normal y un compañero en el que podía confiar. Kogami sabe que es un humano, pero nadie más lo ve como tal; tan sólo es un criminal y parece que ella no lo acepta, ve más en Ko de lo que él mismo puede notar. Es por eso que le agrada ser su subordinado, si bien no puede acercarse más a ella, tampoco puede evitar sentir empatía por la castaña.

Cada vez que ella comete alguna imprudencia, se preocupa por él o lo defiende, Shinya piensa que es una chica tonta. ¿Acaso él vale la pena? Cualquiera contestaría que no, menos ella. No entiende por qué, prefiere no preguntar, Tsunemori es así con todo el mundo, desborda bondad y compasión. Por más que intenta alejarse, siempre caminando por delante y estando separado a seis pasos de Akane, ella no se rinde y lo sigue. Y aunque no lo parezca ni ella lo crea, Shinya siente que en cualquier momento si se descuida será capaz de acorralarlo. Él no piensa huir, pero ella no le deja muchas opciones. Ni siquiera lo conoce, no tiene ni idea de sus secretos y pecados, su pasado, su futuro, y a pesar de eso Akane lo mira con dulzura y lo vuelve loco. Es jodidamente insoportable acostumbrarse a una sonrisa que nunca será suya.

Kogami deposita los ojos sobre sus manos y por primera vez siente odio hacia ellas; tienen marcas que nunca se borraran y heridas permanentes. Son un par de manos que jamás podrán tocar las de ella. No puede confesarle el desastre que ha dejado atrás y pretender que puede tener un futuro en el que Akane permanezca en sus brazos. Tan sólo puede ver cómo ella viene y va, viviendo una vida donde él no tiene un papel importante. ¿Acaso ése será su castigo? El azabache cierra los ojos. Por un momento quiere creer que ella puede convertir el dolor en amor y tal vez algún día ser perdonado y poder tener un hogar al cual pertenecer.

Un suave estornudo emana de la joven. Ella se cubre la boca con ambas manos, como si hubiera sido un delito y estuviera completamente fuera de lugar. Él encarna ambas cejas, se pone de pie y camina hacia el escritorio de Tsunemori con su chaqueta en su mano. Kogami no le debe nada, sus peleas constantes con Gino por el sistema que siempre será así y el hecho de que suele preguntar cómo está, si ya comió o pedirle que duerma más, son cosas que nunca pidió y mucho menos se las pagará. Y eso es lo que más le preocupa. ¿Entonces por qué la cuida como si su vida dependiera de ello? Y no habla de protegerla como un perro cuida a su dueño, sino de tenerle su mano cada vez que ella tropieza. Cuando está triste por algún caso, o cuando un agresor intenta lastimarla. En todas las formas posibles siempre está para animarla a su manera. Dentro o fuera del trabajo pareciera que Shinya siempre está involucrado. Suelta un suspiro y con un ademán deja caer la chaqueta sobre la cabeza de ella, causando que está se sobresalte.

No es necesario. —Murmura, retirando la chaqueta que cubría parte de su rostro y colocándola en sus piernas, a su manera él se preocupa por Tsunemori, de eso está segura y no puede evitar sentir su estómago revolverse. Kogami no es ningún príncipe y no quiere que lo sea, los pequeños detalles de los que muchos no se darían cuenta y sólo ella puede ver, como si fuera un secreto que sólo le revela a ella. Akane le dirige la mirada con gesto de cachorrito regañado y él hace todo lo posible por no sonreír, ocultando perfectamente sus intensiones en una mueca.

—No es buena idea que te enfermes, debes cuidar tu salud. No te librarás tan fácil de tu trabajo.

Infló ligeramente sus mejillas, no esperaba que lo entendía y no pensaba decírselo. Sabe que no siempre puede estar a solas con él y no tener que poner la vida en riesgo. Verlo tranquilo en su lugar es suficiente para sentirse feliz, no importaba si conversaran o no, ella entendía perfectamente sus silencios y los comprende, el Ko del que está enamorada tiene una personal demasiada extraña y atrayente, como si él mismo fuera la gravedad—¡Aún enferma trabajaría! —La castaña frunce el ceño y de "mala gana" se pone la chaqueta sobre sus pequeños hombros. El olor de Ko impregna sus fosas nasales, es delicioso y masculino, un olor desconocido para ella. Sus mejillas se tornan rojizas de nuevo e intenta tomar unos papeles con nerviosismo. Sabe que su comportamiento no es nada profesional, pero tener al ejecutor a su lado no ayuda mucho, y sólo logra calmarse cuando él regresa a su lugar.

Tsk, pero qué torpe. —Suelta un quejido y toma su taza de café. Si Akane se enferma tan sólo tendría que ausentarse uno o dos días, pero él no quiere que suceda eso. Porque claro, ¿De quién más podría burlarse? Le da un sorbo a su café y dirige de nuevo la mirada a Tsunemori, quien confiada de que él no le prestaría atención no dejó de observarlo desde que se sentó frente a su escritorio. Ella se encoge de hombros y abre los ojos como platos, sin embargo no despega la vista de él, ni él de ella. El momento se congela por unos pocos minutos y es interrumpido por una cálida sonrisa de Akane, quien después de eso regresa a su trabajo, acalorada y sintiéndose una tonta.

Entonces Ko desea que vuelva a mirarlo, simplemente porque sus ojos color chocolate son lo único bueno en un lugar tan gris. Sacude ligeramente la cabeza, revolviendo sus cabellos. Sabe que no es correcto pensar en ella, ni querer hablarle o acercarse. Él es un ejecutor, ella una inspectora. Y no planea arruinarle la vida, sin importar que su llegada pudo ser lo mejor que le pudo pasar.

El estómago de la castaña vuelve a emitir un sonido y ella se lleva las manos a éste cubriéndolo. Muerde su labio inferior, si tan sólo se armara de valor y le pidiera ir a comer algo, ¿Estaría mal? No es necesariamente una "cita" o al menos él no lo vería así. Es una oportunidad única de salir con él como dos personas normales. Aprieta los puños, ha resuelto casos y enfrentado a criminales, debe poder pedirle una simple cosa a Ko, después de todo no puede dejarlo solo. Una ladina sonrisa aparece en su rostro, sólo sería una comida y ya, no tiene nada de malo— Oye, Kogami-san. —Se puso de pie y éste le prestó toda su atención, dejando sobre su escritorio un libro.— Podemos... ¿Podemos ir a comer algo?

Debiste decirlo antes, estaba comenzando a cansarme de los ruidos de tu estómago. —El azabache se levanta y guarda sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, sonriendo de lado— Es algo tarde, pero supongo que podremos encontrar algo para comer.

Sin poder disimularlo la sonrisa de la joven se ensancha y con prisa camina hacia la puerta, abriéndola y mirándolo por encima de su hombro esperando por él. Shinya ladea la cabeza, sus ojos brillan y son deslumbrantes. Sabe que ella está contenta, Akane suele ser demasiado obvia y por alguna extraña razón eso le gusta. Cada vez que ella tiene ese estado de humor él se siente bien, como si todo estuviera en orden a pesar de que se enfrenten a millones de situaciones que los dejen en el suelo, sangrando y perdidos. La vida es más complicada de lo que puede parecer, incluso a veces desea detenerse por un segundo y descansar, tomarse todo con calma, disfrutar de la vida con la inocencia que Tsunemori tiene y le permite ser positiva ante todo. Es entonces cuando desea estar siempre a su lado; porque cuando Akane apareció todo cobró color.

A pesar de lucir demasiado frágil y fácil de romper, en el fondo el azabache sabe que ella es todo lo contrario. Incluso podría hacer las cosas bastante bien sin él, ¿Pero qué pasaría si ella no está? Odia negarlo, pero sin Tsunemori sus días volverían a ser _vacíos_. Ella no puede sanarlo, mucho menos salvarlo, pero es la única luz en un camino oscuro del que no puede escapar. En un mundo cruel y lleno de lobos a punto de devorarlo, Akane sonríe y el corazón de Kogami se rompe un poco más.

 ** _..._**

 ** _I can't go on wasting my time,_**  
 ** _adding scars to my heart._**

* * *

Éste es mi primer fic de Pyscho-Pass, así que por favor no me cuelguen. Definitivamente KogamixAkane se volvió mi pareja favorita en TODO le mundo. Éste par de tontos y la tragedia tras de ellos me llegaron a lo más profundo de mi corazón, claro, en la primera temporada. Quería escribir de ellos, quiero escribir MUCHO de ellos, pero se me complica un poco debido a su situación y la personalidad de Ko, siento si lo hice un poco occ que espero que no haya sido así, no quiero alterar los sucesos al menos en éste fic y no encontraba un espacio para que ellos tuvieran un momento romántico, es por eso que decidí hacer algo simple y poner los sentimientos -en especial de Ko- en éste oneshot.

Cualquier falta de ortografía o error, mil disculpas.

Los que no han visto la película, o el anime, no lean el siguiente comentario. Contiene SPOILERS. -Exagerada.-

Estoy completamente segura de que él sentía algo por ella; romántico o de cariño, Ko tiene aprecio a Tsunemori. Sigo sin superar el final de la película, no esperaba que terminaran juntos pero al menos algo de sentimiento cuando se encontraron, o sea, Akane se quedó como ah ok cuando bien que se andaba muriendo cuando se fue, al igual que en la segunda temporada la Tsunemori bien perfecta y sin sentir dolor por Ko aunque sea por cariño, así no se puede. Siendo honesta espero una tercera temporada que sea DIGNA. No como la segunda, que aunque me entretuvo esperaba más y quería que saliera KO, hubiera sido épico que volviera y resolviera un caso que no fuera una copia del primero. La película no tuvo todos los elementos, se quedó corta y le faltó más emociones, admito que si tuve momentos de fangirleo pero no como yo quería. Igual me conformo con tener a la primera que sin dudas es un joya.


End file.
